


A Confession, Long Overdue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Rose Lalonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose Lalonde schedules an important talk with her brother.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Confession, Long Overdue

You check your watch. If your calculations were correct, your brother should be here by now. It took a lot of coordination to figure out when the rest of the meteor would be asleep, as the near-constant darkness (barring certain anomalies of the jade-blooded variety) of the facility kept sleep schedules at a chaotic tempo. It took a bit, but you shouldn’t have any interruptions or intruders in this important talk.  


If so, then why the hell are you so nervous? You’ve had time to plan out this interaction since you met the damn guy, and yet, your penchant for agenda has, for the first time, failed you. As you contemplate how utterly lost you are in this situation, a familiar self-doubt creeps into your mind. How easy would it be for you to just forget it? You’ve contacted him with this intention before, and backing out has never served to your detriment… With a feeling of defeat that seems routine, you decide your next course of action: You are going to go down there, and tell him to forget it, and you can think harder about this later-

**DAVE: sup rose**

It appears your brother has decided to come to your meeting fashionably late. In hindsight, you should never have been surprised, as Dave Strider has always had a penchant for the ironically significant. It seems to you that running away from this is no longer a possibility.

**DAVE: so was there any meaning to the ominous “meet me on the roof” talk or did you just wanna prank me on the roof of this frigid fucking meteor**

**DAVE: if thats the case i gotta take a rain check**

**DAVE: no shade to pranks but this one seems incredibly shitty**

**DAVE: when we get to sburb 2 you might wanna have a chat with john about pranking etiquette the mans a fucking expert**

**ROSE: Dave, if you could listen to me, I’d really appreciate it.**

**ROSE: Yes, I brought you out for a reason.**

**DAVE: oh alright**

You steel your breath. In, out. It’s now or never.

**ROSE: Do you remember when we first met?**

**DAVE: on pesterchum or when the fucking sun blew up**

**DAVE: because i dont think im gonna forget the suicide sunsplosion anytime soon**

**ROSE: On Pesterchum.**

**ROSE: If you remember that, then I’m guessing you’ll recall that while you shared your name fairly openly early on, I didn’t tell you I was named Rose until we met Jade?**

**DAVE: uh yeah**

**DAVE: what about it**

**DAVE: id say itd make a good lick of sense not to share your name to some internet dude you just met**

**DAVE: like its not exactly tough to fake your name and age**

**DAVE: im chatting up my good friend dave and suddenly chris hansens hitting me up asking me why im living like this**

**DAVE: sir i am just chilling**

**ROSE: Uh, yeah, but…** **I had a different reason.**

**DAVE: uh ok**

**DAVE: what would that happen to be**

**ROSE: I... didn’t call myself Rose until then.**

**DAVE: uh alright**

**DAVE: what did you call yourself**

**ROSE: I’d prefer not to say.**

**DAVE: uh alright**

**DAVE: …**

**ROSE: …**

**ROSE: I suppose you recall my fairly recent interest in alchemy and distillation?**

**DAVE: you mean your backwater moonshining ring**

**DAVE: what about it**

**ROSE: While the alcoholic boons are a nice bonus, my intentions were to create something else.**

**ROSE: I’ve been trying to distill estrogen.**

**DAVE: wait isnt that like**

**DAVE: girl testosterone**

**DAVE: youre already a girl why would you need that**

**DAVE: are you trying to spike my shitty coffee with girl juice or something**

**ROSE: Dave, please.**

**DAVE: shit sorry**

**ROSE: I had hopes that my ascension to the god tier would render this testimony unnecessary, and yet, here we are.**

**ROSE: Alright.**

**ROSE: The reason for my need for feminizing substances... is that I wasn’t born a female.**

**ROSE: My research on the topic led to me finding the phrase “transgender.”**

**ROSE: I’ve talked to Kanaya about it, and it seems to have been a fairly common occurrence on Alternia.**

**ROSE: Much less so on Earth, though.**

**ROSE: Me and Kanaya have been working on this for a while, but I thought it would be pertinent to tell you.**

**ROSE: We have been friends for quite some time, after all.**

**ROSE: I…**

**ROSE: I hope this doesn’t change anything for you.**

There’s silence for what feels like far too long. Did you make a mistake? You didn’t have to say anything. You should have just kept your mouth shut. He probably doesn’t want anything to do with you now! Does he feel like he’s been tricked, scammed? You try to See, but whatever Light led you to this outcome has dimmed itself far too soon. Oh, God, you’ve-

**DAVE: ok**

**DAVE: alright ok**

**DAVE: this is a lot**

**DAVE: but dont worry about it**

**DAVE: im not gonna pretend that i understand the concept completely**

**DAVE: i never really had access to this info as a kid and it seems pretty wild to me**

**DAVE: i didnt even know you could do something like that**

**DAVE: but hell no this doesnt change anything**

**DAVE: you were my sister before and i dont see that changing anytime soon**

**DAVE: hey you alright**

**DAVE: youre uh**

**DAVE: crying**

Sure enough, you see it. There are tears streaming down your face, and you can’t understand why! You’re not sad, you just got some long-awaited support from your brother! Your mother always told you to stay strong, but right now you can see the fortified walls coming down around you. Maybe that’s not a bad thing.

**ROSE: Yes, I suppose I am...  
**

**DAVE: ill say you seem to be starting the ol eye niagara**

**DAVE: god’s original spigots**

**DAVE: the garden hose of**

**ROSE: Dave, I can’t thank you enough, but please, shut the fuck up.**

**ROSE: I’d like to just… sit quietly.**

**ROSE: For just a moment.**

**DAVE: alright sis but id rather not stay out here for too long**

**DAVE: the longer i dwell on it the more i realize that i have no fucking idea what were breathing out here**

**ROSE: Fair point.**

..."Sis". It seems that Dave won't be going back on what he said any time soon. For a moment, you wonder why you were ever scared of telling him in the first place.


End file.
